


Neighbor

by Pirate_Of_The_Stars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Author doesn't really understand how tags work, Modern AU, Really Short Chapters, author doesn't work well without support
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_Of_The_Stars/pseuds/Pirate_Of_The_Stars
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia had left her tyrannical father to study college on her own. Now, she just wants a quiet, easy college life. When she gets into the extravagant apartment building Fairy Tail, however, Lucy's life is about to spice up. And when she meets a boy named Natsu, well...is love really just for fools like her father claims? Mainly NaLu, but also some GrUvia, Jeza, and Gajevy





	1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

I wrote this on pure impulse. I was rewatching Fairy Tail, and all of a sudden: INSPIRATION. It was great. Buttttt...I'm wondering if it's good. If I don't get that much support, I'll just drop this story. If you want me to continue, please support the story. Thanks!

Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia sighed as she looked around the platform. The train behind her wooshed past, leaving the station. All around her stood people. Some were obviously businessmen, others wives waving goodbye to their husbands. And even children ran around, playing a game of tag.

Lucy smiled weakly. She hated being alone. She had no one here, no family or friends. But that's exactly what she needed.

Lucy took a deep breath and walked briskly off of the platform and on the street. She waved for a taxi and gave him directions to her new home.

"Where are you headed again?" The taxi driver asked gruffly.

"Um...Fiore Apartments, I'm pretty sure." She replied nervously.

The man nodded. Then, his eyes widened.

"Did you say Fiore Apartments?"

Lucy gulped and nodded.

The driver stopped the car on the side of the road and turned back toward her.

"Which building?" He asked in a hush.

"Um...a person online helped me get into one called 'Fairy Tail'."

The breathed in quickly.

"Fairy Tail is crazy difficult to get into! How did a young lady like you get there?"

Lucy thought back to it. FireDragonWizard, the guy she had met online in an RPG game, had invited her after he had destroyed an entire town in the game. And...the look his character had given her-

"Hello? Miss?"

Lucy snapped out of it. Now was not the time to think about how she had met him. It didn't matter right now.

"I have a friend." She said with a wink, and the cab driver grinned. "Anyway, can you get me there?"

" 'Course." He said, and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

Finally, they reached Fiore Apartments. Lucy asked the man to drop her off in front of the building "Fairy Tail", and he complied.

And she finally understood why he had reacted how he did when she told him she was living in Fairy Tail.

The building was large and lavish, with a gate in front. Behind the gate, a building at least a hundred feet tall stood, with a bell atop it, like in a church. The building was mostly made of gray stone and spread out extravagantly. And a flag hung down right in the middle of the building. The sign on the flag was impossible to describe, but it was beautiful.

"T-this is Fairy Tail?!" Lucy gasped.

"Indeed." The driver said. "This is why I was so surprised. I heard you can only get in here if you're super rich, or if you're personally invited from one of the members, which is rare. As far as I know, nobody's ever been invited."

"Well, I guess I'm a first." Lucy murmured.

The cab driver nodded.

Lucy paid him and stepped out of the cab onto the sidewalk.

As the taxi sped away, Lucy craned her neck up to see the top of the gate. It read Fairy Tail.

Lucy pulled out the key that had been sent to her. It was old and rusted, with strange carvings.

Lucy saw the gate had a place perfect for the key, and she pushed it in. Lucy turned the key with more effort then she thought should have been necessary.

The gates creaked, and finally, opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Heartfilia had left her tyrannical father to study college on her own. Now, she just wants a quiet, easy college life. When she gets into the extravagant apartment building Fairy Tail, however, Lucy's life is about to spice up. And when she meets a boy named Natsu, well...is love really just for fools like her father claims? Mainly NaLu, but also some GrUvia, Jeza, and Gajevy

Chapter 2

Inside, Lucy carried her two bags as she walked down a long hallway, reading off the numbers of the doors.

"206, 207, 208, 209, 210, 211, 212, 213, ah, here it is! 214!"

Lucy pulled out yet another key she had been sent, and put it in the lock. As the door swung open, she closed it behind her and blinked in shock.

Inside was two beds, completely white. One side of the room was blank. The other side was very decorated. Books were just about everywhere, and Lucy noticed 3 vases of flowers. Posters of anime hung on the walls. The room has other doors which led to who-knows-where, and Lucy wondered why her room seemed occupied. And it was.

A short girl with wavy locks of blue hair was sitting in a swivel chair, reading a book.

"Hello?" Lucy called out.

The girls gaze snapped up as she took account of Lucy.

"Oh! You must be my new roommate!" The girl said.

"...roommate?" Lucy whispered. And suddenly, she recalled seeing the word "roommate" somewhere in the contract for the house.

Oh god. Why don't I pay more attention before I sign things?!

"Nice to meet you!" The girl said, grabbing Lucy's hand and shaking it vigorously. "My names Levy! What's yours?"

"Hi Levy, I'm Lucy." Lucy said with a smile. If she was going to live with this girl for the next four years, she didn't want to be on bad terms with her.

"You're so pretty!" Levy complimented, and Lucy grinned.

"Thanks! I have to say the same about you!"

At that moment, the door burst open to reveal a tall man with long, spiky black hair. He wore a black, sleeveless tunic and loose beige pants.

"Shrimp! The-" The man stopped mid-sentence, seeing Lucy.

"Who are you?"

Lucy smiled.

"Hi, my name's Lucy! Nice to meet you…?" Lucy drifted off, hoping he would tell her his name. He didn't.

Instead, he inspected her for what felt like an eternity. Lucy bit her lip and waited for him to say something.

"Bunny. She's like a bunny." He said aloud.

"I'm a what?" Lucy asked, not sure if she had heard right.

"You heard me." He growled. "Your shrimp's new roommate, right? Well, the master's calling. Hurry up."

Bunny? Shrimp? What?!

Levy smiled. "Don't worry Lucy. Gajeel just isn't good with new people. He'll warm up to you soon."

"I'm perfectly fine with new people!" Gajeel intervened, and Levy giggled.

"Ya right." She said, smiling in an adorable way.

"Let's get going. The masters waiting." He grumbled, and...wait, was he blushing slightly?

"Let's go, Lucy. You finally get to meet the master!" Levy said excitedly.

Lucy allowed herself to be dragged down out the door, downstairs, and down hallways to a pair of closed double doors. The doors were labeled Gathering/Common Room.

"This is usually where the people in Fairy Tail hang out together." Levy explained.

"So...are we going?" Lucy asked.

"Push open the doors already," Gajeel grumbled under his breath.

Lucy took a deep breath and pushed open the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Heartfilia had left her tyrannical father to study college on her own. Now, she just wants a quiet, easy college life. When she gets into the extravagant apartment building Fairy Tail, however, Lucy's life is about to spice up. And when she meets a boy named Natsu, well...is love really just for fools like her father claims? Mainly NaLu, but also some GrUvia, Jeza, and Gajevy

Chapter 3  
The common room was a mess. People were fighting everywhere. There was a mini bar in the corner, where a brown-haired lady with a light blue bikini top and camouflage capri pants. She was drinking an entire barrel of alcohol and was talking to the barmaid. Wait...was that…  
“Oh my god!” Lucy squealed. “It’s Mirajane Strauss!”  
The slim, white-haired lady turned upon hearing her name, and Lucy once again squealed.  
Mirajane Strauss was famous worldwide for her modeling in the magazine, Vogue. The young woman smiled a beautiful smile at Lucy, seeming used to this. Lucy honestly thought she was gonna faint.  
A crash echoed, and Lucy saw a pink-haired boy seemingly strangeling a man with large teeth. The boy was yelling something about false information when a black-haired man in only underwear started yelling at “pinky”.   
“NATSU! FIGHT ME!” The semi-nude man screamed.  
“Get some clothes on first!” Natsu yelled back.  
But the two ended up fighting anyway.   
“That's Gray,” Levy told Lucy, yelling over the noise. “He’s got a stripping habit.”  
“A stripping habit?”  
“He strips without realizing it.”   
Is that even possible?  
Lucy heard a cooing voice and turned to see an orange-haired young man being fawned over by two beautiful women.  
Lucy turned away from him. What a player.  
But she ended up turning to Gray, who was naked.  
Nastu was swinging around his underwear!  
“Hey, you mind letting me borrow your underwear?” He asked Lucy, who screamed and put her face in her hands, blushing.  
“Leave her alone!” Natsu yelled. “Your fights with me, pervert!”  
Gray went back to fighting Natsu, and just as Lucy was considering running out of the room, a giant robot entered from a large door behind Natsu. The robot was ginormous, and quite mean looking.  
The entire room went quiet, except for Natsu, who failed to notice the robot.  
“Ha! Look at you wimps! This means victory is mi-” Natsu was quickly silenced from the robot giving him a hefty kick to the legs, knocking him off his feet.  
“Ow! Master!” Natsu yelled, and Lucy’s eyes widened. This was the master of Fairy Tail?! Oh, no...he’s gonna kill me...  
“Look at you all! Acting like fools in front of a new recruit!” The robot boomed.  
Everyone turned to Lucy, who swallowed.  
“You must be pretty rich like the rest of us to be here. What's your name?” The drinking lady asked.  
“I-I’m Lucy Hearfilia.” Lucy murmured.   
“I don’t know that name.” Many people said, looking at each other.  
“That’s because Lucy isn’t rich at all.” The robot voice boomed.  
“WHAT!? THEN HOW IS SHE HERE!?” Everyone yelled.  
“She got an invite from one of our members.” The robot said, and everyone let out a small gasp.  
“Who?” Everyone asked simultaneously.  
“The person prefers to remain discrete. Now, Lucy…”  
The robot turned its giant head toward her, and Lucy gulped.  
The robots head opened upward, and inside, a small man jumped out. He climbed down the robots giant body and stood in front of Lucy.  
“Hello!” He said with a smile, reaching out his hand.  
Lucy shook the hand in shock. He only reached up to her waist!  
“H-hi, I’m Lucy.” She said.  
“Nice to meet you, Lucy! Welcome to Fairy Tail!”  
“Mirajane! Come give Lucy her mark!” The man yelled at Mirajane, who came over with a pen. Carefully, she drew the mark Lucy had seen on the flag outside onto her hand.  
“Now your officially a member of Fairy Tail!” Mirajane said with a smile.  
Lucy grinned.  
When she had come here, Lucy had been hoping for quiet college life. Living a humble life. But she got the feeling that wasn’t gonna happen. But you know what? I don’t care. I’m starting to think this is better than some normal life. And I get the feeling that the next 4 years are going to be an important time in my life.  
She had no idea how right she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucy meets some of the members

Chapter 4  
Lucy kept turning her head back and forth. By god, so much was going on in all different directions!  
Finally, Lucy chose to go talk to the woman in the bikini top.  
“Hey,” Lucy said.  
“Hello. Your Lucy, right? I’m Cana.” She said, all while drinking yet another cup of who-knows-what.  
“Nice to meet you Cana!” Lucy said with a smile.  
Lucy turned to Mirajane, who was drying some glasses.  
“H-hi Mirajane. I-I’m a big fan.” Lucy said nervously. How do talk to the person you’ve been admiring for years for the first time?  
“It’s nice to meet you, Lucy. I’m happy to know you're a part of the Fairy Tail crew!”  
“Actually, I’m a little confused. You all talk refer to Fairy Tail as a group…”  
Mirajane laughed. “I completely forgot how this might seem to a new member! Anyway, everyone who lives in this building kinda group together, and we call our group ‘Fairy Tail’ as well. We all attend the same college, so we stick together on campus too.”  
Mirajane let Lucy process this for a moment.  
So pretty much they group together no matter where they are? Lucy thought.  
“Anyway, what college do you go to? I hope it's the same as the rest of us!”  
“Uh…” Lucy raked her head. What was it called again...oh yea! “I’m pretty sure its called Mongolia University.”  
“Really!” Mirajane squealed. “Then you’ll be at the same university as the rest of us! That's great!”  
Lucy got the feeling she had a stupid grin on her face, but you know what? She didn’t care.  
“Thanks for being nice Mirajane,” Lucy said gratefully.   
“No problem! But really, just call me Mira!”  
“Oi! Mira! Stop hogging her for yourself!” Natsu’s voice yelled from across the room.  
Both girls turned toward the pink-haired boy, who sped over to Lucy.  
“Hey, your Luigi, right?” He asked.  
Lucy was momentarily shocked. Luigi…? Like, Mario’s tall, brother?  
“It’s Lucy, not Luigi,” Lucy said, narrowing her eyes at him. “Do I look like a guy to you?”  
Natsu looked momentarily shocked.  
“Moron.” She muttered under her breath.   
“Ha! Take that, flames-for-brains!” Gray yelled, coming over. Luckily, he had his underwear back on, but nothing else.  
“Gray. Your clothes.” Cana pointed out. Lucy had totally forgotten she was there!  
Gray looked down and blinks multiple times.  
“Ah! But I was just wearing them a few minutes ago!”  
Lucy rolled her eyes. What is this place?   
“What was that for Lucy? I didn’t do anything to you!” Natsu complained.  
“You called me Luigi. I don’t have a brother named Mario, sorry.”  
Natsu blinked.  
“Mario was Luigi’s brother? I thought they were a couple…”   
Lucy giggled.   
“Is that a joke?”  
“No! I actually thought they were a ship! Are you telling me I’ve been wrong this entire time?!”  
Lucy grinned.  
“Wow Natsu, geez. I can’t believe this stupidity.”  
Natsu grinned right back.  
Something about Natsu just seemed so...familiar. What was it?  
Lucy’s grin fell as she went into thought.  
“Natsu...you seem familiar...do I know you?”  
For a moment, Natsu froze. And then, in a flash, he was animated again.  
“N-no way! That’s not possible!” He replied quickly.  
Lucy shrugged. Oh well, maybe she would figure it out later.   
“Lucy!” Levy called from across the room. “It’s getting late! Do you wanna go back to the apartment?”  
Lucy nodded. She needed some time to process her new lifestyle.  
Levy waved her over to the doors, and, as quickly as they had come, the exited.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Natsu pays a visit to Lucy in her room, and gets embarrassed.

Chapter 5  
Lucy bit the back of her pencil. She was trying to write the big kiss scene, but she was having trouble. The main character was supposed to feel love for the best friend, but...ug. Lucy wasn’t sure how to describe the feeling of love. Writing is supposed to be based upon the feelings of the author. Lucy had been kissed of course, but love was a mystery. She had only fallen in love once, and...no. She shoved him out of her mind. He had betrayed her. He had been the final straw, the final and biggest reason to escape from her old life. She wasn’t going to think about him, about how he had-  
Lucy felt a chin in her shoulder, and she turned to see Natsu scanning her work.  
As his eyes skimmed the paper, Lucy was frozen in shock. Should she shove him off? Let him stay there?  
“It’s pretty good.” His head bobbed up and down, still on her shoulder. “But what were you thinking about for so long?”  
Lucy came back to her senses and moved her shoulder away from him. His head crushed down for a split second.  
“How did you get in here?! And how long have you been here anyway?”  
Natsu grinned.  
“You actually didn’t notice me? I was standing behind you for the past ten minutes. And Levy gave me her key for the room while she was out with Gajeel.”  
This perked Lucy’s interest.   
“It is just my crazy ideas, or are Levy and Gajeel...a thing?”  
He blinked.  
“A...thing?”  
“Like...are they together?” Lucy asked.  
“Together? Well, they are friends…”  
Lucy rolled her eyes.  
“Never mind.”  
He shrugged.  
“So, Lucy, what do ya think of fairy tail so far?”  
Lucy thought for a moment.  
“I think Fairy Tail is like its name- a fairy tale. It’s a magical place where anyone can be themselves. It doesn’t matter who they are, they will always be at home here.”  
Natsu chuckled.  
“You’ve got quite a way with words Lucy. But there’s one thing you forgot.”  
“What?” Lucy asked.  
“Every member of Fairy Tail is family- namika. Don’t ever forget that Lucy.” He said with a smile.   
Lucy smiled. How did Natsu know exactly what to say? There were only two people who she had told about being lonely. The first one had been her old boyfriend, that douchebag. And the second had been the person she had met online. I wonder who he is...  
Natsu pulled up another chair next to her and watched her write.   
Lucy felt a little awkward. What was she supposed to do? Shoo him out? Or let him sit?  
She chose the latter. She didn’t want to be mean.  
As she wrote, she completely absorbed herself in the story. It was okay so far, and so she kept writing until she heard a small thump. Natsu had put his head on the desk, and she shrugged and kept writing.  
His hand reached out to her non-writing one, and he gripped it. She gave a small smile and kept writing and his hand took hers and put it underneath his head. She found it a little strange, but then again, everything about Natsu was strange. And for some reason, she felt oddly comfortable around him.  
But then she felt two lips on her hand, and her face turned bright red and she realized her had kissed her hand.  
She felt her blush cover her entire face, and Natsu looked at her and shook with laughter.   
Oh, that little…  
She shooed him out of the room and retired to her bed.


End file.
